narafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ruling Political Parties of The Federal States of Nova (1781 U.O -1889 U.O)
The Bears: The Bears formed in 1824 U.O after the Queenston War. The Queenston war was a civil war between the colonies of Queenston VS The Commonwealth of Bretlen. The Federal States of Nova sided with the Commonwealth in hopes of capturing the Beaver Strait. This Strait would be vital in expanding their markets into the Franikan fur trade and could help the Federal States pay off Orbis for their support in the Independance War. When the Federal States took the strait they had several coastal towns under their control that wanted to rejoin Bretlen. Only two months after the war the Bear Party formed with the intentions of declaring independence from The Federal States or rejoining The Commonwealth. The Red Party: The Red Party formed in 1861 U.O during the Red Winter wars of Ruzia. Several small bands of Communist Ruzians fled the country after trying to obtain power in the new Vic controlled government. This party is extremely small being made up of Thrals who fled Ruzia. Though lately it has been gaining a lot of support as they have spread many of their communistic ideas throughout the country. The Imperial Party: The Imperial Party was formed only a year after the Independance War. Nova had a huge amount of land in front of them from the Western Plains of Northern Nova. To the jungles of Sante Domingo. And even as far out to the deserts and grass plains of Southern Nova. They found that they held more land than Franika and even held almost as much land as the Commonwealth itself. With so much opportunity there was only one problem. The Country was only populated in the Eastern parts and it would take a lot of money to build up an infrastructure in the west and south. So the party turned to Slavery,Heavy Industrialization,Agriculture,and Military. Many of the Imperials wanted this but there were several problems. One the natives held the lands they wanted and many of the natives were being taught by foreign advisors on how to make proper nations. Two the heavy practice of slavery in the world was mostly looked down on as most nations have banned slavery except for Nova and Cha. To add to that it is seen as immoral to enslave only two out of the many races of people in Nara. As the Dark Skinned peoples of Rahistan and the Natives of Nova are captured often and put to work. Three The Empire of Histania lost Sante Domingo and now they exist as a nation. And Finally the Republicans....The Republicans are the exact opposite of them making their party in a state of stagnation. The Republicans see the Imperials as a new oppressor. Nevertheless the Imperial part has a huge amount of support and ready to secede from the Federal Government if necessary to create an Imperialized form of Republic or maybe a new Empire... The Republicans: The Republicans were the party that started the revolt in Nova. There first name were the Whiskey Boys. The Reason being they held most of their meetings in bars and started out as rioters and trouble makers. However in 1783 U.O when the call of liberty sang as the Commonwealth had begun to buckle down on the new rule of Lord Charleston The Fifth all of the Whiskey Boys began to truly organize a Rebellion. However most nations in Orbis were always a monarchy. The Only government that was ever a Republic was Aldurias. Most of the Inspiration came from The Rebellion of Aldurias. After thinking of the laws and rights of the citizens a draft was made. The Draft was called The Nova Bill of Rights and Independence. This document stated the Commonwealth's council had allowed a tyrant to rule them down and had caused Nova Great strain on taxes to support the Commonwealth's Legions. In Form they shall succeed and declare independence for the rights of every man no matter what color of his skin,nation of birth, or religion/ideology are more important than the silly bloodline of royalty. Fast Forward and the rebellion has succeeded in declaring independence from Bretlen with the help of Orbis and Histania. After winning the Revolt the part named themselves the Republican party and stood for the ideas of a government with short limited terms,freedom of the Native and Rahistinian Slaves,and a smaller time government. The Commons Party: The Smallest and newest party of them all. The Commons party is a small party surrounded by supporting the poorest of people in the country and Immigrants. Most people who support this party are immigrants coming from other nations and this party is more or less of a name/classification rather than a truly organized party with a centralized leader.